


hot summer nights

by themundaneweirdo



Series: summer of ‘85 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billy And Max Being Together, Billy Being Good For Once, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Season/Series 03, Secret Relationship, Step-Sibling Incest, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: Sweat is beginning to bead on Max’s skin in the midsummer air, dripping down from her collar bones to her stomach.





	hot summer nights

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a lot going on in my life recently, but Stranger Things 3 is giving me something to look forward to. I wrote this to keep myself busy and it turned into smut.
> 
> Plus, I’m obsessed with Billy’s little hair cut and the new trailers gave me ideas.
> 
> Don’t @ me about the title.

Sweat is beginning to bead on Max’s skin in the midsummer air, dripping down from her collar bones to her stomach. She’s breathing heavily but lowly in the quietness of her bedroom, the only other sound is her ceiling fan going as fast as it can and the rustling of her bedsheets. It’s dark and hot and Max is now so hot that she’s opening her window.

It’s not much cooler outside as the night air begins to fill up her room, if anything it makes it hotter. Hawkins is much more humid than California, and Max feels like she’s burning from the inside out. She feels like she can actually touch the humidity in the air it’s so thick.

She sighs as he strips off her shirt and shorts before grabbing a tank top that’s a size too small for her as it barely brushes her belly button. She’s growing a lot lately, she’s a little taller than she was half a year ago and she’s becoming curvier. Not to mention her tits are perky B cups now, and she doesn’t even want to begin to think about how much rounder her butt is getting.

Max pulls all the sheets back and situates her pillows to sleep, climbing into her bed only after she’s pulled her hair up so it doesn’t smother her. The sheets are entirely too hot, and she doesn’t last very long in bed before she’s groaning and sitting up again, wiping the sweat on her forehead.

There’s a knock on her door before it’s opening and Billy steps in only dressed in his boxers. He’s sweating profusely, too, and he looks tired as he yawns and shuts the door.

“Hey,” he says quietly.

“Hey,” she replies while crossing her legs.

He strides closer to the window for the slightly cooler air, and Max can see the moisture on his tan skin. “Can’t sleep, either?”

“It’s too hot. I figured your room would’ve been pretty cold.”

Billy shakes his head and sits on the edge of the bed, his back to her but only a few feet away. “My window unit is fucked, need to get it fixed. It’s cooler in here.”

They both go quiet after that for a moment or two, and Billy lays back on her bed with his hands behind his head. It’s not an awkward silence, but comfortable between them.

“Are you staying in here tonight?,” Max asks while moving to lay beside him with her hands folded over her barely covered belly.

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“I think you should,” she says quietly. “No use in you heating to death in your room.”

Billy chuckles and glances over at her. There’s a small grin on his lips that turns into a toothy smile when he says, “I‘ll stay under one condition.”

“What is it?,” Max asks while eyeing him.

His smirk disappears and he licks his teeth. “You let me eat you out.”

Her breath hitches in her throat. It’s been a long time since they’ve done anything like that, a really long time. They’re lucky if they can sneak a kiss or two in between the days, and she misses his touch and she’s more than willing to let him do what he wants. It’s the perfect night, too, because Neil is out of town for a business trip and Susan took a sleeping pill before going to bed hours ago. 

Max blushes as she nods her head, and then Billy is on her like flames to gasoline.

His mouth is hot on hers and his tongue tastes like toothpaste and lust, teeth nipping at her bottom lip every so often. His hands are groping her everywhere his mouth can’t get to, and she squeaks when he grabs one tit in his hand. He squeezes gently without taking his mouth off hers, and he grins against her lips when she makes a noise at the back of her throat.

“Your tits are getting bigger,” he pants when he lets go of her mouth. He pushes them up with both his hands until they almost pop out over her tank top.

Max struggles for air as Billy gently palms them for another moment or two, and then leaves them in favor of moving down her body. He wastes no time and presses short and quick kisses to her stomach and thighs, pressing teeth to her skin when she moves or makes a noise. He loves to hear her squeak.

Billy is sucking a bruise into her thigh when Max pushes his head back and shoves her panties as far down as she can with him kneeling between her legs. He pulls them down the rest of the way, biting his lip when they’re thrown somewhere in the room and he comes face to face with her wet slit. She’s nicely trimmed and he can’t wait to bury his face in her.

He slings her legs over his broad shoulders and wraps his arms around her thighs, reaching around to spread her open so he takes the first lick. Max gasps while shoving both her hands in his hair as he licks all the way from her hole to her clit. His tongue is wet and smooth as it assaults her and she can’t stop the helpless noises that come out of her mouth.

Billy pulls back a little to spread her more and slides his tongue inside of her, and she gasps loudly. He licks around inside of her while pressing the tip his nose to her clit, and it grinds heavenly against her. It feels so good and she wants to buck down into his face, fuck herself on his wet mouth.

He plunges his tongue inside of her for a few more moments before pulling back to groan, “Tastes so good.”

This time, his mouth moves north to suck on her clit and Max arches off the bed so bad that Billy’s mouth almost detaches from her. Billy holds her down with his arms around her thighs, and he alternates between licking softly and sucking on her clit harshly. Each time he switches she makes a noise from the back of her throat, pulling at his hair and making it just on the side of painful.

Billy let’s one of his arms unwrap from her thigh and brings it down under his chin, and Max’s breath catches in her throat when she feels him press the pad of his thumb to her hole. He rubs circles over her sopping opening as he continues to assault her clit with his mouth.

“ _Billy_ ,” she moans, pulling her legs up around his head. “Feels good.”

He smirks while kitten licking over her now swollen clit, his thumb pressing a little harder to her hole. 

Max is getting so hot under his ministrations that sweat is soaking through her thin tank top, so she pushes herself up on her elbows and pulls her tank top off before throwing it across the bed. She sighs as he lays back and laces her fingers in Billy’s curls again, and starts bucking up when he starts to suck on her again.

She cups one of her tits in her hand when she feels the unmistakable clench of her orgasm creep up on her. Her hips grind against Billy’s mouth, and she looks down to see his eyes are closed as he focuses on making her feel good. It makes her moan obscenely and throw her head back as he pleasures her with his mouth and the pad of his thumb.

“Close,” she gasps and Billy moves south to plunge his tongue back in her, his nose hard against her clit, his arm wrapping back around her thigh.

Max chokes on her breath as white hot pleasure licks up her spine, and she can’t control her hips as they roll against Billy’s nose and hot mouth. His tongue working inside of her is just enough of wrong and right to get her to the edge. She pulls his hair and makes him crush his face against her.

He groans and hums against her and it’s over.

She moans his name and arches and balances on her head, pulling his hair as she fucks herself on his tongue and nose. Billy holds on for the ride and Max trembles at the feeling of him suckling her juices from her hole, nose grinding on her pulsing clit. He laps at whatever she’s giving and only lets go of her when she flops back on the bed and weakly pushes at his head.

“That was amazing,” Max breathes as her chest rapidly rises and falls.

Billy grins while pressing kisses to her thighs, lips and chin wet with her orgasm, before moving his wet kisses up to cross her bare belly. He mouths lightly at her neck, nipping at her skin until she’s pushing him off of her to collect her clothes.

Max dresses quickly and climbs back into bed with Billy, pulling the sheets up again and they huddle up to each other despite the heat. She digs her head under his chin and he wraps an arm around her protectively before kissing her forehead. She kisses his throat in return.

“Night,” Max mumbles.

“Night, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be a stand alone, but I plan to write more for my currently on going Billy/Max series.
> 
> Let’s chat: https://discord.gg/Ys8HNpX


End file.
